


The Power Gamble

by SamuraiKanda



Series: STINGUE WEEK 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 1, Day 3, Evil Spirit, Future Rogue - Freeform, Gamble, M/M, Stingue Week 2018, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: my entry for STINGUE WEEK, where I simply combined two days ;)I used Future Rogue, since he fit perfectly into these given prompts ( Power & Gamble)





	The Power Gamble

Darkness is thick and ominous in the air as he‘s able to get back onto his feet before being hit by the spiky tail, wiping away that bit of blood from his busted lip. Fighting a real dragon is actually harder than he‘d ever expected it to be. First of all he is the son of Weisslogia, therefore it should be easy enough for him to slay such a strong foe. In his memories he had done so before, so why is his magic showing no injuries on the enormous body of his opponent at all? Gritting his teeth, he activates White Drive while taking in the stance for casting Holy Ray, one of his strongest attacks.  
  
As he continues to fight the dragon in front of him, he has no clue at all, that someone particular is observing him the entire time. A sinister spirit with a big appetite for the kind of magic he wields. Right as he‘s exhausted by using Holy Ray thick shadows suddenly creep up his body, engulfing, dragging him downwards causing him to go unconscious in the process.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Once he regains consciousness again, cold air is tickling his skin and as he moves the constant clicking and clanking of chains is the sound he‘s able to pick up right now. Angry as he is right now, the metallic cuffs seem to press further against his wrists the more he tries to get free of his current situation. On top of it, he feels embarrassed to know he‘s bare naked in a darkened room, where the air is muffy and reeking of decay, mold and rotting materials. Where in the world did he end up at? Last thing he knows, he was fighting a dragon, then this thick malevolent shadow had appeared out of nowhere. So whoever is behind his abduction, this certain someone is obviously not in good terms with him, the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.  
  
Hours seem to pass by and suddenly his draconic senses start to warn him from incoming danger. He tries hard to pinpoint the lurking threat within this looming darkness, but he can‘t see a thing. A cold shiver runs down his entire body as something floats over the floor covered with wilted straw reeking of urine and human droppings as well of old puss and dried semen. For once, he curses to have such a sensible nose, but even if he‘d been a normal mage he couldn‘t stand the foul air at all. „Who are you and what do you want from me?“ is he asking right now with an arrogant tone coating his voice to hide any sign of actual fear and unsteadiness.  
  
„For you to vanish from this world, White Dragon Slayer“ is the voice simply explaining him, ringing thin and eerie in his ears and right there he has to take a sharp breath. So whoever abducted him knows not only about his magic, most likely also about the Lacrima imbedded within his heart tissue. Now he starts to realize the situation he‘s in. Right now there is no one here to help him. No one around to free him from the chains. Non one here to save his life. So after surviving the wrath of their old master for years now, this is how his young life will perish? „This world needs to be in darkness, therefore we have to get rid of you first“ is he now hearing this voice say to him as he gulps and notices a sharp object appear in what looks to be the hand of this strange being.  
  
Actually, he had many plans he wanted to achieve: Challenge Natsu-san to a rematch. Apologize to Yukino for treating her so bad. Go on a date. Go on missions with Rogue, Frosch and Lector. Gather his courage and confess his love. Found a family. To become the best Guildmaster since he had been nominated by Minerva. Now all of this is never going to happen in his life at all? A slight curse escapes his lips as the bodiless being float closer and that sharp object kind of remind him on a spoon formed like the blade of a knife. „By going this step, the power of light will be gone“ is the thin voice ringing again in his ears and before he faces being stabbed he closes his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he picks up a sharp hiss and strong arms wrapped around his naked body. At the same time he picks up a scent, trusted but at the same time strange to him. „I won‘t let this happen at all“ is he hearing a dark voice saying right now, sending shivers down his spine. _,Rogue‘_ is going through his mind, because he‘d recognize the voice of his partner as well best friend anywhere within Fiore. A deep sigh of relieve escapes now his lips since he knows the Shadow Dragon Slayer is here at his side. But what he doesn‘t know at all at this point is the fact, that the scent he picks up differs for an unknown reason from the trusted scent of the Rogue he‘s so used having around.  
  
„He belongs to me, so if you dare to kill him in my presence, you won‘t know what‘s going to hit ya“ is the dark voice now saying, the words obviously directed towards his abductor and again he has to gulp. For Rogue to be so possessive and demanding is truly a surprise for him. Besides, since when does the Shadow Dragon Slayer lay claim on him at all? If he has to be honest, the entire situation starts to confuse him. „Ah, now I see, you‘re that Shadow Boy we were considering to join our ranks. So this is what became of you after interfering in our plans the first time“ are these words now spoken and the level of confusion inside of him is visibly rising. What the heck is that being talking about?  
  
„Keep your eyes closed“ is the dark voice now whispering into his ear and right there he has to decide. Simply follow the given command or risk a glimpse into his current situation. With a nod he closes now his eyes, where his other senses are still active. If he can‘t see what is going on, then he has to rely on scent and acoustic. A tingling sensation runs through his body as tiny magic particles brush through the air. He knows them all too well, Rogues magic. But there are also tiny particles of his own magic. So how is his best friend able to suddenly wield White Dragon Slayer Magic when he knows about Skiadrum being the foster father of his partner. Later he will ask him about this detail. Right now his life is on the line.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Before he knows he can hear something breaking the metallic cuffs and again those strong arms hold on to him. Within a second he‘s out of the foul smelling place and cool air brushes his still naked skin. „Here“ is he hearing as he opens now his eyes and a cloak is handed to him so he could cover himself up. „R-rogue? Is that really you?“ is he asking once he had put on the black cloak and stares now towards a man a slight bit taller than the Rogue he knows. The irritating part is, the hair of this man is a white-greyish color and up in a ponytail. „Once, there was the time I had been called his way“ is the other one mumbling right now as he slowly and carefully approaches the one person who saved him.  
  
„Then, why did you bother to save me?“  
„Simply because I wanted to make it up to you for not being able to save the Sting I used to know“  
„Wait, what do you mean?“  
  
is he asking right now and right there he‘s finally able to see into the face of his savior. Right by looking into the trusted ruby-red visible for him he has to gulp multiple time. There is so much repulsion, pain, despair and a slight shiver of love and hope reflected that he starts to get pale and ask himself if that strange being from before had succeeded in killing him.  
  
„D-do you mean, that I...?“  
„In the timeline I am from I was simply too late. All I could do is to assist you by dying“  
  
is he now hearing and his legs start to give in right in this moment he realizes what this man had done. So now he got also the explanation why he was able to notice particles of White Dragon Slayer Magic around this man. It also explains why this man knows what kind of being tried to kill him.  
  
„I simply saved you, so that you‘ll still be around when the darkness dares to claim me. Sting, just promise me to protect me and Frosch“ is he hearing the man resembling Rogue saying to him and quickly he nods. This is something he doesn‘t need to talk about any longer. For him, Rogue and the Exceeds are one source of power driving to reach the goals he has in sight. „You can count on that“ is he simply answering with his usual bright smile resting on his lips and right there he starts to realize, he has enough time to figure out his true emotion regarding the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. „And should I become stained with evil the light will surely kill me“ is he hearing these words now, looking slightly confused and before he knows he feels the lips of this man brush his own.  
  
Before he can even realize what happened, the man with the white-greyish hair is gone and he is left in midst of rubble. Voices are calling out for him and as he heads into the direction he bumps into Rogue, Orga and Rufus. Right now he won‘t talk about what he had faced. Right now he will focus on getting things cleared between Rogue and himself while leading Sabertooth to the top.


End file.
